


You Take Another Step

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: Cutting, Frottage, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday there was, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/983756">You Learn Something New</a> in which Jack learned a little something about his lover that he didn't know before.  Now, in the aftermath of a mission that went a little sour, they take another step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Take Another Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



 

“Daniel!”

“Right behind you.” Daniel grabbed the tree and swung around to Jack’s side, panting and reaching for his arm. The cut was shallow, the blood hot as he wiped it away. “That was close.”

Jack grabbed his shoulder and pushed him away from where they had just been, though they seemed to have lost the immediate pursuit.

His body thrummed with fear, with the after effects of the torture that could have gotten much, much worse…would have if Jack hadn’t gotten him out of there. He stumbled a little and Jack’s hands found his hips, holding him up, spinning him, turning him until suddenly Daniel was pressed against a tree and Jack was feeling over him, checking him.

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” Daniel insisted, trying to still Jack’s hands. Jack’s face loomed, his breath hot as he closed in, his lips finding Daniel’s. His t-shirt was soaked through with sweat, his heart pounding rapidly. His feet hurt from the mad run through the trees without his boots, but Jack had rescued him before they had gotten further than taking his boots from him.

God only knew what they had been planning.

Jack’s teeth nipped at his lips, pulling his attention back to the moment. “I’m okay.” Daniel repeated, letting himself calm down a little.

Jack’s body pressed against his, hard and insistent, his lips work down Daniel’s neck. Jack’s hands moved over him, checking for injuries he couldn’t see. Daniel hissed as those fingers found the only wound, slicing across his bicep and fuck if the bite of pain didn’t combine with the intensity of Jack’s touch to jump straight to his dick.

Jack seemed to know too, rubbing himself against Daniel’s suddenly hard cock, his fingers playing lightly along the length of the cut as his mouth took Daniel’s again. Daniel was panting for a different reason as Jack pulled back, both of them looking to Jack’s fingers, to the cut. “More.” Daniel whispered.

“We don’t have time.” Jack responded, though he moved his hips again, bringing their groins together, letting Daniel know just how aroused Jack was too.

“Please.” Daniel gasped, head falling back against the tree. “Jack, just….more. A little more.”

Jack’s fingers pressed in, but it still wasn’t enough. Daniel’s head buzzed with the need for it, his fingers finding the knife on Jack’s belt, slipping it free.

“Daniel, no.” Jack shook his head and started to step back, but Daniel held him with his free hand.

“They did this.” Daniel whispered. He pressed the knife into Jack’s hand and guided it to his arm. “Want it to be you.” He licked Jack’s lips, drawing him back until their bodies were once again touching, tilting his hips to rub their cloth-covered cocks together.

The blade pressed against the skin, but Jack hesitated, his breath hot on Daniel’s skin. “Not them, you. Jack….please…please…” Daniel was so close to coming from the friction and the danger of the situation and it wouldn’t take much to push him over. Pleas continued to fall from his lips. Jack’s eyes were dark as they met Daniel’s and the knife bit inward.

Daniel gasped and came. The knife fell from Jack’s fingers as his hips thrust up and into Daniel, shuddering as he came too.

They stood there panting for a moment before either of them moved. Jack stepped back, bending over to retrieve his knife and clean it on his pants before re-sheathing it. “You okay?”

Daniel nodded. “Fine.”

“Colonel O’Neill?”

Jack turned away from Daniel and grabbed his radio. “Yeah, Carter, I got him. We’re on our way to you.”

Daniel pushed off the tree, picking his steps a little more carefully now that they weren’t running madly.

“Roger that, sir. Be advised, there are patrols looking for you. They haven’t reached the ridge yet.”

“The gate?” Jack asked.

“Still clear for now.”

“Keep it that way. We’re on our way.” He clipped the radio to his belt and brushed at the wet spot on the front of his pants. “I hope this dries by the time we get to Carter and Teal’c.”

Daniel smirked and looked down at his own wet spot. “I haven’t come in my pants since high school.”

Jack snorted. “I never have.” He was quiet for a few minutes. “You sure you’re okay?”

Daniel stopped, pulling him in to kiss. “Yes, Jack. I’m good.”

They resumed walking. “You could have grabbed my boots on our way out of there…my feet are cold.”

“I kind of had my hands full.” Jack replied.

“I’m just saying.”

 

 

It was hours before he was able to leave the mountain, after Janet’s examination and a hot shower and the de-briefing and as Daniel rode the elevator up with Jack and Sam he could feel the aches settling in. He was going to be sore for days. He closed his eyes and leaned against the elevator wall.

“You going to be okay getting home?” Sam asked as the elevator stopped, her hand on Daniel’s arm.

“I got him, Captain.” Jack said.

Daniel offered her a weary smile. “Thanks. Jack already offered a ride home.”

She smiled and nodded. “Good. Get some rest.”

Daniel followed Jack slowly, his feet protesting his weight. He leaned against the truck as Jack unlocked it and climbed in, grimacing at the burn in his bruised muscles. They were quiet as they drove out of the parking area and Daniel closed his eyes, letting the quiet settle over him. He dozed lightly, having burned through the adrenaline hours before.

He was almost startled when the truck stopped and he opened his eyes. “This isn’t your house.”

“I figured you’d want your own bed tonight. And since I aim to keep you in it until we have to be back to the base in three days, I want you to be comfortable.” Jack got out of the truck and came around to his side, helping him ease his way to the ground and then slipping an arm around him when Daniel grimaced. “Come on, I’ve got you.”

Jack half supported his weight all the way up to the door, then left him leaning against the porch rail while he unlocked the door. There was mail piled up on the floor behind the door, and the message light on his machine was flashing, but Jack just guided him past all of that and straight into the bedroom.

“Strip.”

Daniel coughed and looked at him. “What?”

“I didn’t get a good look. Doc Frasier was in the way.”

Daniel shook his head. “I told you, I’m fine.”

Jack turned to him, hands on his hips, his face tight. “And I aim to make sure of it. Now, strip.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, but unzipped his jacket and pulled it off, dropping it beside him on the bed before tugging on his shirt and pulling it up and off as well. There was bruising over his ribs, along his side and around onto his back and his right shoulder was starting to darken up as well.

Nothing was broken or torn, just bruised up from the pummeling he took from the aliens who, as far as he could tell, thought he was an agent of their enemy. Jack looked pissed off as he stood watching Daniel, making a motion for him to keep going.

Daniel sighed and reached to untie his boots, easing them off before he stood to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans, letting them drop and holding a hand to Jack’s shoulder for balance as he stepped out. Jack took his jeans and tossed them toward the corner, crossing his arms and nodding for Daniel to finish.

“This is silly.” Daniel said, though he pulled the boxer briefs down and dropped them, then sat on the bed to pull the socks from his feet. That left him in nothing but the bandage Janet had covered the wound in his arm with when they’d gotten back.

Jack stepped closer, his eyes cataloging each and every mark on Daniel’s skin. He didn’t touch, in fact, he kept his arms folded as he moved closer. “Before we do this, I need to know you mean it.” Jack said, his voice uncharacteristically serious.

“This?” Daniel asked, his breath catching in his throat.

Jack nodded and slowly uncrossed his arms, both hands coming to rest on bruised skin. His fingers pressed in and Daniel inhaled sharply, the closeness of their bodies and the sharp pain lighting him up inside. “This.” Jack repeated, holding his fingers tightly into the marked skin.

Daniel’s cock stirred and he cleared his throat. “Oh. That.” He licked his lips and nodded. “Yes, I’m serious.”

To his surprise, Jack dropped his hands and moved away, pacing to the bathroom door and back again. “Okay. Okay. But I need to know why.” There was uncertainty in his eyes when they met Daniel’s again. “Is it the pain? Or is it something more?”

Daniel felt ridiculously exposed sitting there naked while Jack was still fully dressed, even wearing his jacket still. He shifted uncomfortably. “Really? You want to talk about this now?”

“Yes, I want to talk about this now.” Jack said.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Daniel said, sitting back on the bed and lifting one of his bruised feet.

Jack paced a few steps, scratching his head. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Jack said abruptly. “Not, physically. I’m okay with a little pain play, really I am. But out there, on that planet, it seemed to be about something more…and I need to know that if I give you what you want it isn’t going to….” He shook his head, looking at Daniel who was at least starting to understand.

“Oh. Jack.” Daniel stood, crossing to Jack on tender feet. “It’s not…” He huffed, not sure exactly how to make Jack understand the connections in his brain that linked pain, and markings and pleasure. He ran a hand down Jack’s arm, taking his hand and drawing him close. “I like a little pain to remind me I’m alive, that I’m with someone I trust.” He met Jack’s eyes. “I do, you know that, right? I trust you…with things I haven’t trusted to anyone. Ever.”

Jack’s face seemed to soften then and his lips brushed warmly over Daniel’s. He relished the closeness for a moment, then cleared his throat. “The marking…” He licked his lips and huffed lightly. There were reasons for it, he knew that…reasons he didn’t want to dig into while he was standing naked with the promise of sex hanging in the air, but he knew Jack wouldn’t let it go without some answer. “I like knowing I belong….to you.”

Jack’s jaw tightened, his eyes flaring with desire that told Daniel that Jack liked it just as much, if not more. “Bed.” Jack growled, his hands moving to strip his jacket off. Daniel backed up until he felt the bed, sitting and reaching for Jack, guiding him up between his spread legs. “No, slow down.” Jack said as Daniel tried to get into his jeans. “Lay back.”

Jack reached for the nightstand, for a condom and lube as Daniel did as he was told, laying back and sliding so the he could put his feet on the mattress. His cock was already half hard as the bed shifted and Jack was there, kneeling between his legs, still mostly dressed, his cock covered as he reached under Daniel to rub a lubed up finger over his hole.

Daniel tensed slightly as that finger penetrated, eyes lifting to Jack’s and he nodded that he was okay. Jack worked him open, then guided his condom covered cock to Daniel’s hole, pushing part way in and stopping. “Eyes.”

Daniel looked up from watching what Jack was doing to his face, uncertain what Jack wanted him to see. Jack reached behind him and Daniel heard a snap pop, then the sound of metal on leather. Jack held the hunting knife up where Daniel could see it, then slowly lowered it onto the bed near Daniel’s shoulder. Jack braced himself and pushed his cock up into Daniel.

The fullness and the sight of the blade, the anticipation of the bite and sting to come was enough to finish filling his cock and it rubbed along his stomach with every thrust of Jack’s hips. Daniel curled his legs around Jack’s ass, pulling him in harder, tilting his hips just a little more to take Jack that much deeper.

The bed creaked in counterpoint to the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Jack’s strokes lengthened. He moved one hand to grab Daniel’s cock, stroking him fast and hard, slowing his other movements until Daniel was on the edge, his ass squeezed tight around Jack’s cock and begging before he even realized he was making a sound.

Jack lifted the blade, licking his lips as he brought it closer, until the tip was resting on Daniel’s uninjured arm. He flexed his hips, pressing his cock into Daniel’s prostate, pushing him closer to coming. “Do it.” Daniel gasped as Jack’s hand dragged up his dick and the blade started to press into him. “Please…..fuck, Jack….please…” Jack’s hands both moved at the same time, and Daniel’s body spilled out come and blood in equal measure.

Jack dropped the knife and resumed his thrusting, fucking Daniel through the end of his orgasm and into his own. He was quiet as he pulled back, climbing off the bed and padding away. Daniel held a hand to the new wound, sitting up as Jack came back with a wash cloth and the first aid kit.

Neither of them spoke as Jack tended the wound, cleaning it and covering it with a bandage. Jack’s fingers caught Daniel’s chin and turn his face up, searching his eyes. “You okay?”

Daniel smiled and stretched up to kiss him. “I’m good. You okay?”

It took a moment, but Jack smiled too and kissed him back. “I’ll be better after a shower and a good night’s sleep.” He kissed Daniel soundly before stepping back. “You get some rest. That’s an order.”

Daniel chuckled and moved to slide in under the sheets, watching Jack head into the bathroom. For a moment he thought he wouldn’t sleep until Jack was in bed with him, but the weight of the day was pulling on him even before the bathroom door closed and the sound of the shower finished him off.


End file.
